Lets Get Married
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Jonny pops the question in a very unusual way, "We've been, going together Too long to be vague When there's something to say If it's not now, then it's never So I'll say it straight out 'Cos I have no doubt, no doubt," Lets Get Married - The Proclaimers


**A/N: Well a walk up to college always brings brilliant ideas ;) ohhh I hope you enjoy this, this is completely out of storyline ha. Janny are together and well that's all you need to know :P and this is what happens when you watch a film like Sunshine On Leith so many ideas can come from the songs ;) or Proclaimers I guess ahaha! **

"What are you?" Jac was pushed into AAU where it was dark with no lights, "What is going on?" Jac asked angrily, "Can someone tell me what is going on?" she saw as loads of people were grinning; Harry, Mary-Claire, Sacha, Michael.

Jonny walked up behind her and placed his hands around her expanded stomach, "You know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met right?"

Jac looked confused and pulled away then turned to Jonny, "Have you been drinking?" she immediately accused.

"Noo I just love you," Jonny said grinning, "Which is why I want to do this," Jonny stepped back and twirled. Michael flicked the lights on and Jonny was stood between Sacha and Michael.

"_We've been, going together_

_Too long to be vague_

_When there's something to say_

_If it's not now, then it's never_

_So I'll say it straight out_

_'Cos I have no doubt, no doubt," _Jonny sang and Jac looked startled since when did he sing? In fact she recognized this song.

Michael and Sacha then cleared their throat.

"_Let's get married," _Michael and Sacha sang together.

"_I love you and I want to stay with you," _Jonny walked over to Jac and took her hands in his.

"_Let's get married," _Everyone sang and Jac turned around to find even Serena singing! Serena singing? Had she been in on this?

"_Have kids and grow old and grey with you," _Jonny sang and Jac didn't know what to especially when he pulled her into the middle of AUU.

"_Let's get married," _Again everyone sang and Jac tilted her head down, she knew what he was doing and how cliché did he have to make it?

_We can make each other happy, oh we can make each other blue," _Jonny sang with Sacha.

"_Let's get married," _Everyone sang again.

"_It's just a piece of paper but it says 'I love you'" _Jonny sang and Jac smiled lightly.

"_For the good times," _Michael, Sacha and Edward sang together, in Jac's mind this had been rehearsed it had clicked to her where she had heard this song ,it was that or they were huge fans of The Proclaimers and knew that song off by heart or Jonny had dragged them to see Sunshine On Leith like he had done with her.

"_For the days where we can do no wrong," _Jonny sang.

"_For the bad times," _Harry and Gemma sang together.

"_For the moments where we think we can't go on," _Jonny twirled Jac around and then broke away and ran to one of the beds and jumped up on it.

"Nurse Maconie!" Serena shouted was he that stupid? Had he forgot how infections were spread?

"_For the family," _Mo and Mr T sang together.

"_For the lives of the children that we've planned," _Jonny jumped back down and walked over to Jac,

"_Let's get married," _The patients who were capable sang all together.

"_C'mon on darling please take my hand," _Jonny took Jac's hand.

"Jonny are you trying to make a-" Jac tried to speak but Jonny placed his index finger to her lips.

"_And I'll be the one who's by your side" _Jonny and the rest of the staff sang.

"_I'll be the one_

_Still taking pride" _Jonny sang with Edward.

"_When we're old if they ask me_

_"How do you define succes?"_

_I'll say,_

_You meet a woman_

_You fall in love_

_You ask her and_

_She says "Yes"" _

"_YOU ASK HER AND SHE SAYS YES!" _Jonny sang with Sacha arms folded out sideways.

"_Let's get married" _Sacha stood between Mr T and Mo arms slung around their shoulders.

"_I love and I want to stay with you," _Jonny sang to Jac and Jac was laughing this was the weirdest marriage proposal ever.

"_Let's get married," _Edward sang side by side with Ric and Elliot.

"_Have kids and grow old and grey with you" _Jonny twirled Jac around and Jac looked at Serena as to say 'Help!'

"_Let's get married," _Harry sang with Edward and they tilted their heads side to side.

"_Hold hands when we walk in the park,_

"_All right you can get a cat just as long as it bark," _Jonny sang to Jac and Jac made a face.

"_For the good time," _Sacha sang with Mo and Mr T and then Harry jumped up onto the desk.

Serena gave up on telling them off it was just as useful as telling Eleanor off whenever she got drunk, she went and done it again anyway.

"_For the days when we can do no wrong," _Harry sang his singing voice was amazing and even Gemma including Mary-Claire was shocked at how amazing he sounded.

"_For the bad times"_ Elliot sang with Ric and then they smiled as everyone continued to sing.

"Who decided to make Holby the Musical?" Edward asked Ric.

"More like who decided to put on The Proclaimers," Serena corrected and she sat down allowing her colleauges to get it all out of their system.

"_For the moments when we think we can't go on," _Jonny pulled Jac into him and Jac laughed.

"_For the family," _Harry sang.

"_For the lives of the children that we've planned," _Jonny put his hand on her bump but Jac, being Jac slapped it away leaving Jonny to rub his hand better.

"_Let's get married," _Michael sang next to Harry and Edward, "Well if this goes pair shaped they've always got Sunshine On Leith to fall back on."

"So positive," Serena scolded, "Then again saying that you can't say much."

"Neither can you and Edward," Michael argued and Serena glared which then Michael laughed at.

"Funny your wife is an Anaesthetist her ex-husband a surgeon complete opposites," Serena stood up and walked away, then watched as Jonny got down on one knee.

"_C'mon darlin', please take my hand, c'mon darlin' please take my hand, c'mon darlin' please take my hand," _Jonny looked at Jac his eyes shining with happiness, he cleared his throat, "Jac the first time I met you, we were each other's escape plans but ever since then you have been the love of my life-"

"So you decided to sing it out?" Jac interrupted, "Get on with it 'Jock' I haven't got all day."

"I have a name," Jonny argued playfully, "Anyway Jac Naylor will you…" Jonny dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring, "Will you be my wife?" he popped the question and then it went silent everyone waited for Jac's reaction.

Jac made a small smile and swayed side to side slightly, "Yes Jonathon Maconie I will," Jac answered and Jonny shot up and planted a kiss on her lips.

"YES!" Sacha shouted and hugged Mo and Mr T out of happiness.

"Dare start singing 'I'm On My Way' I will ensure, you can no longer father anymore kids," Jac warned pointing her finger into Jonny's face.

"Shut up and kiss me," Jonny ordered and they kissed not caring about reactions of the others.

"I have a question," Jac interrupted.

"Go on," Jonny waited.

"Where are we getting married?" she asked and the thought came to Jonny as well, he hadn't thought about that, "Well?"

"I'd say Scotland just no in the middle of winter," Mo joked and that made both Serena and Edward laugh, "Imagine Highlands -30."

"Don't you dare," Serena warned and Edward found keeping his composure hard.

"-30?!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Yeah let's stick to England," Jac suggested and then the staff members and patients clapped, "Can't believe you sang that…how cliché can you get?!"

**A/N: Very random and OOC but after yesterday's episode I needed to write happiness! SORRRY it's rubbish ahah **


End file.
